Talk:Attack speed skills quick reference
Call of Haste will IAS for pets. Dunno if it should be listed or not. --68.142.14.19 14:10, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Also, the duration of flurry is only 5 seconds, not 8. --Vortexsam 15:14, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Why the colors? I could understand yellow for elite, but I have no idea why the rest is colored in ugly green. --Xeeron 06:40, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :To match the side boxes on skill pages I think. It used to be grey — Skuld 06:43, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hrm, ugly and unneeded. What is worse: It is very close to the color for necros (And necros and rangers are already to close together in term of colors). I guess I missed that discussion. --Xeeron 06:50, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::Template talk:Skill box qr, top line lol — Skuld 06:52, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Replied there as well, but I guess the issue is really about all skill templates. --Xeeron 07:03, 15 September 2006 (CDT) meekness slows attack speed and is not listed//Go defenestrate yourself. why stub? If your going to stub this again, can you tell me why it should be stubbed again. I already went through the list of skills and cant find any more. Xeon 06:49, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Try some Elementalist skills for example - Armor of Earth, Burning Speed, Iron Mist, Armor of Mist, Windborne Speed and Deep Freeze are just some of them. Mesmer skill Imagined Burden isn't there, and I'm not going to check every single skill now, but these are some of them. Mask Of Insanity 06:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, it seems I am mistaken - while movement speed affects attack speed it shouldn't be part of the article, although it might be good to mention it. Sorry. Mask Of Insanity 06:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Movement speed doesn't affect attack speed. --Fyren 09:01, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::See Movement speed skills quick reference for movement, its a current work in progress, go ahead and start fixing it. Xeon 09:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) What about the new assassin title track skill "Critical Agility" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.141.235.74 (talk • ) 12:43, 16 June 2007 (CDT). :that is a good question, what are we going to do about PvE only skills? they're not really skills, but we can't just ignore them. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::So I'm looking at this QR and trying to figure out why this one has much neater notes than some other ones and then I remembered that I did most of it. lol. I say put the PvE skills on here. The point is to reference all IAS skills. So if you are looking for an IAS, you can get a quick look at your options. (thats why I don't like the notes on alot of the QRs; they have stuff that isn't revelevent to that QR. If you wanted all that you could just look at a normal QR style page... anyway). If one is promising, one looks at it closer probably to figure out where to get it and sees, oh, wait, pve only. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:43, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Imagined Burden Is movement speed, not attack speed — Skuld 09:05, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Ok thats it, im getting off im to tired, i knew that -_- Xeon 09:07, 17 December 2006 (CST) Decreased speed Anyone knows what's the maximum decreased speed ? mindattack 13:29(GMT), 8 February 2007 :The cap is -50%. --Fyren 08:32, 8 February 2007 (CST) Caps I think a note regarding the maximum adjustment that can be reached by combining IAS/DAS skills would be nice. At least, that's what I am wondering when I see the list. :Attack speed has what you're looking for. This is just a skills list. --Kale Ironfist 08:14, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :: Got it. Now to avoid the same frustration to others, could we have a visible link to Attack speed, so that people know it's an actual article ? Note from Tiger's Fury A note from Tiger's Fury says : "A general misconception is that attacking 25% faster makes you swing 25% more. The increased number of swings is actually around 133%, as the increase applies to the time of attack, and not to attack rate". I find it strange... but if it is true, it definitely belongs here ! :No, it definitely doesn't belong here. This is just a skills list. It should be at Attack speed, and it is. --Kale Ironfist 08:14, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :: Got it. Now to avoid the same frustration to others, could we have a visible link to Attack speed, so that people know it's an actual article ? :::It's linked from IAS, so I'm not sure what more you could ask for. A search for attack speed gets me the attack speed article. A search for increased attack speed doesn't, but that's due to the wording on the page, so it doesn't pick it up. --Kale Ironfist 19:02, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::He is right, you can come in through Index of skill lists and you wont go through those pages, it doesn't make much sense for a person to have to search for the root article, in the related articles section you can add a reference to the root article. -- Xeon 19:43, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I can't tell you how I got there, but I didn't go through the IAS article. I wouldn't have made the first suggestions if I had. I do understand the problem of having information duplicated. I would add the link myself, but I get the impression Skill Lists are a touchy subject here, so I'd rather submit my suggestion to people more involved in the greater scope of things... --Aliabastre (original poster) ::::::A touchy subject here? Not at all, however they are organized into a sort of standard, when you lose a few pages, you get what happened to the skill article pages where they were all different, by all means edit anything, this is a wiki after all, if people dont agree, it gets reverted or fixed, shit happens. ;) I would rather see people editing erroneously (within reason) then no edits at all, there are plenty of people to catch and fix mistakes. -- Xeon 07:40, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Sum of all Fears Sum of all Fears slows attack speed 20% and is not listed. I have no idea how to make a template to add it, if someone else could do it that would be dandy. Silentvex 18:55, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, I figured it out.Silentvex 19:03, 14 March 2008 (UTC)